


Las Espinas de Una Rosa

by LadyShizu



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, Jealous Uruha, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShizu/pseuds/LadyShizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La convivencia con Kouyou se volvía cada vez más caótica. Y aunque Tanabe lo amaba, eso ya no era suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Espinas de Una Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> Escribí esto hace tiempo para un desafío. Espero les guste.
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencias(?):
> 
> *OoC hasta en las personalidades(?), porque no soy ninguno de los miembros de the GazettE, así que es inevitable. :v
> 
> *Perspectiva de Kai.
> 
> *Mención de Celotipia. Los celos patológicos —u obsesivos— van más allá de los «normales», hasta un punto tal que son catalogados incluso como un trastorno.
> 
> *Respuesta al desafío «Escribe con éste título» del grupo The GazettE [Amor Yaoi] de Facebook.
> 
> *Lenguaje obsceno/procaz y escenas que no se quedarán atrás; respetar la clasificación por edad *of course!* o leer bajo su propia responsabilidad(?).
> 
> *Si no te gusta la temática del FanFic o la pareja, NO continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el summary de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.
> 
>  
> 
> •Aclaración: cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real es pura coincidencia.
> 
> •Importante: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, sin ánimo de lucro de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de éste fic es completamente de mi autoría.

 

 

_Cualquier cosa que el hombre gane debe pagarla cara,_

_aunque no sea más que con el miedo de perderla._

 

_Friedrich Hebbel_

 

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**.**

 

Una absurda monotonía se cernía cada vez más a su alrededor, aprisionándolo como una boa, aplastando la vida que se suponía estaría llena de emociones positivas, encanto y felicidad. Cinco meses bastaron para que la fachada cayera a pedazos, reduciéndose a una nada llena de gritos, objetos rotos, lágrimas y la amarga sensación de inutilidad ante lo evidente.

¿Cómo imaginar el trasfondo negro que se asomaba detrás de la falacia a la que continuaban llamando relación? Y aún así, Tanabe no desistía ante la idea de que lo correcto era terminar con todo.

Lo correcto para él mismo.

Porque en momentos como éste, cuando compartían un desayuno con caricias, coqueteos, besos y comentarios cariñosos de por medio, sentía que valía la pena continuar intentándolo.

Kouyou siempre madrugaba para hacerle el desayuno, planchaba su ropa y le preparaba el baño, de esa forma, cuando Yutaka despertaba, lo único que debía hacer era seguir el limpio camino trazado por él. Sin encontrar dificultad alguna en el recorrido.

En cinco meses de vivir juntos, se había acostumbrado a que todo fuera así. Y cuando al llegar junto a Shima a la cocina se encontraba con la usual taza de humeante café, se preguntaba si estaba bien continuar por ese camino impuesto. Viviendo en una efímera ilusión.

—¿Hoy tienes clases en la universidad? —preguntó a Kouyou, dando un sorbo a la infusión.

—Sólo una. Estaré temprano en casa.

Cuando se levantó, haciendo chirriar el banquillo de la barra de la cocina, Kouyou se volvió hacia él con rapidez.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó, y el tan común miedo en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Tanabe, como todos los días—. Aún es temprano.

—No quiero que me agarre el tráfico. —Caminó hacia él y le besó la mejilla—. También deberías apresurarte para no llegar tarde a tu empleo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a Kouyou sonreírle dulcemente mientras empuñaba con fuerza ambas manos. Una acción recurrente en su pareja desde hacía semanas.

Takashima se ofreció a lavar su taza; misma monotonía. Tanabe lo dejó en el departamento que vio crecer el enamoramiento de dos hombres hasta convertirse en lo que comúnmente se denominaba amor.

¿Cómo saber que tal calificación era correcta? Cuando Yutaka se planteaba esa cuestión, siempre recordaba el motivo por el cual él mismo y muchas personas más le dijeron que era correcta la afirmación: el amor ocasionaba reacciones estúpidas en la gente, nublaba el buen juicio y provocaba estragos hasta en las mentes más racionales.

Él no fue excepción a aquella ley universal.

.

.

.

«¿Tardarás en llegar a casa?»

Releyó el mensaje que Kouyou le envió hace algunos minutos. Sin apartar la mirada de la enorme pantalla plana de su Smartphone, Yutaka dejó escapar un largo suspiro, preguntándose cuándo había comenzado a sentir palpitaciones de dolor en las sienes cada vez que llegaba la notificación de un mensaje de su pareja.

Dejó el aparato sobre el escritorio y se reclinó completamente sobre la piel de su silla tapizada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Por entre los dedos, buscó con la mirada el reloj analógico que colgaba en la pared lateral izquierda, comprobando que, efectivamente, faltaban pocos minutos para que su hora de trabajo finalizara.

Ese era uno de los efectos que las constantes llamadas y mensajes de Kouyou estaban provocando en él: lograba ignorar todo lo que su teléfono celular representaba cuando el sonido asignado para su pareja resonaba, resonaba y resonaba sin darle descanso.

Suspiró una vez más mientras con los dedos se acomodaba el cabello hacia arriba, recordando que ese día las cosas se habían dado tan bien durante la mañana, mas la evocación de la reincidencia diaria, iniciando con una feliz rutina matutina y finalizando en las oscuras horas nocturnas, fue como una bofetada, acompañada por el sonoro golpeteo a la puerta de su oficina.

Reaccionó a tiempo para otorgar el paso y ver a su compañero de trabajo ingresar. Con una sonrisa cansada, Shiroyama Yuu se acercó a él y lo observó fijamente, como si pretendiera comprender aún más el motivo de su aspecto derrotado, cuando la respuesta era tan obvia como que el sol despuntaría la siguiente mañana por el este.

—¿Quieres ir por unos tragos? —le preguntó sin borrar aquella sonrisa que denotaba el agotamiento corporal por las extenuantes horas laborales y, seguramente, guardándose las ansias de caer inconsciente en su cama hasta recuperar las energías gastadas.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para arrancar una sonrisa a Tanabe. Yuu era un gran amigo, y aunque a veces se mostrara desinteresado de todo y todos, nunca podía ocultar ese lado que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, aun a cuesta propia.

Recogió sus pertenencias y cuando estuvo junto a Shiroyama, lo rodeó por los hombros con el brazo derecho, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

De camino al bar, tendría tiempo para enviarle un mensaje a Kouyou.

.

.

.

El reloj en su muñeca marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Kai lo observó por casi un minuto completo, antes de levantar la mano para continuar fumando su cigarro. Al resoplar, el vaho que abandonó sus labios se fusionó con la nube de nicotina que reemplazaba el oxígeno de la habitación, y al devolver el brazo sobre la rodilla, el hollín cayó en el espacio que había entre sus piernas abiertas.

Desde hacía ya cuatro horas permanecía en la misma posición, sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra la puerta principal del departamento que compartía con Kouyou, fumándose un cigarro tras otro.

Esa noche la situación se le había escapado de las manos. El vorágine de las circunstancias lo engulló de tal forma que ya no pudo hacer uso de la palanca que detenía sus impulsos. Y nuevamente se topó con el mismo muro: el cansancio perpetuo y el nacimiento de un sentimiento tan oscuro como sólo el odio y el resentimiento lo eran.

Porque era más simple culpar a Takashima de todo. Porque Takashima tenía la culpa de que la vida que había soñado junto a él se esfumara tan rápido como lo haría el humo del tabaco en cuanto prendiera la ventilación y abriera las ventanas.

Volvió a inhalar del cigarro, descubriendo que su vida había sido tan fugaz como el amor eterno que le juró a Kouyou el día que se mudó a su departamento, cinco meses atrás. Lo aplastó contra la pared, observando de reojo la marca de tizne que en ella quedó, y se apresuró a prender otro.

Seguramente, en la mañana se arrepentiría cuando descubriera con horror que su cabello, ropa y piel se habían impregnado con el desagradable olor a tabaco y que las bolsas bajo sus ojos tendrían proporciones inimaginables. Pero en ese instante, sólo quería relajarse, y no encontraba otra forma para intentar alcanzar ese estado.

Aoi lo regañaría, a su muy extraña manera, pero lo haría, de eso estaba seguro. Sonrió ligeramente, recordando lo bien que la había pasado hace algunas horas con Shiroyama mientras bebían unas copas y hablaban de cosas sin sentido. Y Kai fue dolorosamente consciente de que era con él con quien últimamente sonreía de forma natural.

Dio un golpe a la puerta con la parte anterior de la cabeza, luego de dar otra calada al nuevo cigarro que tenía entre los dedos. Otro golpe y otros más le siguieron a ese, hasta que se obligó a detenerse, apretando los dientes y empuñando tanto las manos que sintió el cigarro aplastándose entre sus dedos y quemándolo un poco antes de que lo terminara de desarmar contra la pared de un movimiento rápido.

Atribuyó el escozor de sus ojos al humo de los incontables cigarros que había fumado en las horas que llevaba allí, desde la absurda pelea que tuvo con Uruha.

Al llegar, se encontró con que Kouyou lo esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala. Lo había recibido con la hermosa y habitual sonrisa con la que lo despedía y recibía todos los días.

—Bienvenido.

—No tenías que esperarme —le dijo, caminando hacia él. Takashima le quitó el saco y tomó su portafolio; Kai alcanzó a besarle la mejilla antes de que se retirara a guardar sus pertenecías.

—No te preocupes, estaba estudiando, de todas formas —se excusó Kouyou, regresando junto a él. Rodeó el cuello de Tanabe con ambos brazos y buscó sus labios, besándolo a profundidad—. Creí que al llegar estarías cansado, así que te preparé el baño.

Eran esos gestos los que Kai se empañaba en guardar en su memoria y sacar a flote cada vez que sentía todo desfallecer. Acarició la cintura de Takashima con la yema de los dedos y no apartó la mirada de sus carnosos labios hasta asegurarse de que la bella sonrisa que tironeaba en ellos quedara grabada en sus recuerdos.

Cansado y ligeramente ebrio, Yutaka fue hacia la habitación y se desvistió, descubriendo la tina del baño llena de agua a la temperatura ideal. Se sumergió varias veces en su totalidad, buscando de esa forma aminorar la casi borrachera. Y abandonó el baño sólo cuando creyó haberlo conseguido. No encontró mayores problemas mientras se ponía el piyama, hasta que el fuerte golpe de la puerta abriéndose con presteza lo hizo sobresaltar y girar hacia allí, encontrándose con Takashima. Éste lo miraba como mucho hacía últimamente: con el rencor bailando en sus irises con el temor de compañera. Y cuando vio que en sus manos sostenía la camisa que acababa de quitarse, no pudo evitar sentir aquella fantasmagórica piedra de enorme proporción cayendo en su espalda.

—Creí que estarías con Shiroyama. Eso me dijiste por mensaje.

—Estuve con él.

—¡No me mientas! —Con pocas grandes zancadas, Takashima se paró frente a él y le arrojó la camisa a la cara—. No te atrevas a mentirme, Tanabe. ¿Dónde estuviste?

Kai miró con seriedad al hombre que tenía en frente, y aunque debía levantar la cabeza para hacerlo ante la evidente diferencia de altura, no se dejó amedrentar por ello ni por las circunstancias, tan desafortunadamente acostumbrado a ellas como lo estaba.

—¿No dices nada? —volvió a preguntar Kouyou, tensando la mandíbula y formando puños.

—Ya respondí.

Lo siguiente fue una discusión absurda sobre un extraño perfume inexistente en su ropa de trabajo. Uruha gritó; Kai discrepó en igual tono. La primera vez que Takashima hizo aquello de revisar su vestimenta laboral, Yutaka no quiso prestar la debida atención por creer que se trataba de un hecho aislado; algo que no se volvería a repetir. Cuando llegaron a los golpes por primera vez esta noche, tuvo mucho tiempo para arrepentirse de haber ignorado las señales, mientras se encontraba sentado por horas en la entrada del departamento.

Se levantó cuando notó vacía la última caja de cigarrillos que tenía. Con pasos lánguidos se dirigió a la habitación que compartían, mientras se acomodaba el cabello con una mano y se tomaba el costado adolorido del cuerpo con la otra. Dejó la puerta semiabierta para que la poca luz de la sala —que provenía del ventanal cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas— se filtrara a la habitación y le permitiera encontrar con facilidad la cama.

Uruha dormía recostado en su perfil derecho, con ambas manos bajo su mejilla, casi hecho un ovillo. Aún de pie, lo observó, tan largo como era, por varios segundos. En el escaso espacio que se creaba junto al vientre, torpemente se sentó en la cama, flanqueado por las rodillas y codos de Kouyou, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante.

—Uruha… —susurró el apodo por el que conoció a Takashima, antes de que éste tuviera la suficiente confianza en él para decirle su nombre real. Tanabe, por supuesto, encontró divertido eso, por lo que le siguió la corriente proporcionándole el apodo con el que lo llamaban sus amigos: Kai.

Con mano temblorosa, acarició las bellas facciones de Takashima, acomodándole en el camino los mechones de cabello oscuro que caían sobre su fisonomía. La yema de sus dedos fríos contra la tibia piel del rostro de Uruha.

A veces, extrañaba tanto los días pasados, cuando no eran más que Kai y Uruha, dos personas extrañas entre sí, pero con una química imposible de ocultar. Dos hombres jugando a conocerse bajo la estela del misterio de reservarse los nombres y dejar su próximo reencuentro al destino, frecuentando siempre que pudieran aquel bar-café donde se conocieron.

Añoraba esos días, y se sentía miserable por pensar así. Por permitir que las cosas se salieran de control. El nudo en su garganta se volvió insoportable cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el moretón que se había formado bajo el ojo izquierdo de Shima.

.

.

.

Aoi observó el semblante intranquilo de Yutaka mientras éste daba un nuevo sorbo a su whisky y guiaba la mano que sostenía un cigarro hacia su cabeza, sujetándola con pesar.

Esa mañana no fue necesaria palabra alguna para saber que a Kai algo le ocurría. Por un simple abrazo, Yuu descubrió, hace casi una semana, que su amigo estaba herido, y que ni la ducha que había tomado antes de ir a la oficina había conseguido eliminar el hedor a tabaco que entonces tenía impregnado en el cabello y en el aliento, y que se había convertido en su perfume permanente los últimos días. Desde entonces, Kai lucía demacrado, aunque intentara sonreír y hacer de cuenta que nada ocurría.

—¿Quieres ir por unos tragos? —le había preguntado al terminar sus trabajos, igual que siempre que lo veía preocupado por algo; un hecho que se repetía mucho últimamente.

Y ahora estaba allí, observando a su amigo intentar aplacar la preocupación con alcohol y un cigarro siempre entre los dedos.

Levantó el vaso de la barra, aplastando el cigarro en el cenicero con la otra mano. Sin embargo, cuando el vidrió alcanzó a rozar sus labios, tuvo que dejar de lado la bebida debido al sobresalto causado por las vibraciones de su móvil.

—El número es privado… —murmuró extrañado. Él no era el tipo de persona que acostumbraba dar a quien apenas conociera algo tan personal como su número de celular. Mucho menos podría calificar de cotidiano el que apareciera la advertencia de que alguien con privacidad activada lo estuviera llamando directo al móvil.

Colocando una mano en el hombro de Tanabe, se excusó con él y se alejó hacia una zona más tranquila para poder tomar la llamada.

—Diga —habló con cierta inseguridad entremezclada con curiosidad. Al otro lado, una voz trémula contestó.

—¿Hablo con Shiroyama Yuu?

—¿Quién es?

—Por favor, no me ha respondido.

Aoi arrugó el entrecejo y apartó el móvil de su oreja para observar contrariado la enorme pantalla táctil. De alguna forma, reconocía la voz de quien estaba llamándolo, mas no lograba encajarlo totalmente con algún recuerdo. Mientras redirigía el celular hacia su oreja, echó un vistazo a Kai, que daba una última calada a su cigarrillo.

—Él habla —profirió con seriedad—. ¿Con quién tengo el placer y cómo ha obtenido mi número móvil?

Aunque no obtuvo respuesta, el lograr por fin reconocer aquella voz lo dejó en una pieza. Esta vez, no apartó el móvil para mirarlo, como era su mala costumbre, sólo enfocó nuevamente a su amigo sentado a la barra de bebidas, con ambas manos deslizándose entre sus cabellos con nerviosismo mientras ocultaba el rostro entre los brazos.

—…Sigo aquí —respondió al insistente llamado de quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea—. ¿P-Por qué me ha llamado?

—Sólo necesito saber si Yutaka Tanabe está con usted. —Se escuchó suplicante—. Por favor…

Regresó junto a Tanabe, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasarle. Yutaka se volvió hacia él cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado, y lo observó extrañado.

—Kai… —Lo miró con ojos entornados y una mueca indecisa—. No tienes idea de quién me ha llamado recién.

.

.

.

Los absurdos reclamos; la inseguridad latente, tan palpable que lo asfixiaba; la necesidad de monopolizar; y si eso no había sido suficiente, quizá debió notar que todo estaba mal cuando, de un día para otro, Kouyou había decidido abandonar la carrera de medicina para estudiar contabilidad, lo mismo en lo que él se había graduado hace algunos años.

—Tanabe, llegaste.

A pasos apresurados, Kai se acercó a él y lo sujetó de los antebrazos, levantándolo del sillón.

—¡¿Por qué llamaste a Yuu?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

Uruha lo miró primeramente impresionado por su actitud, mas luego se zafó de su agarre y le dedicó una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que está sucediendo? —inquirió, apretando los dientes—. ¡¿Me crees tan imbécil, Tanabe?!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó exasperado—. ¿Qué locura me reclamarás ahora?

—Locura —repitió, desviando la mirada con innegable nerviosismo—. Siempre llegas tarde a casa, vas a «trabajar» más temprano, no me envías mensajes como antes, ¡con suerte y me respondes los que yo te envío!, y ni mencionar las llamadas, ya no me tocas y siempre evitas besarme en la boca. Es indiscutiblemente una locura en lo que has convertido nuestra relación, ¿verdad, Kai?

—Ya comienzas a exagerar de nuevo.

—¡No lo hago! —gritó—. ¡Pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo! ¡Es tu amante, ¿verdad?! Ya no puedes engañarme más, no soy el idiota que piensas. ¡Tus malditas camisas últimamente tienen impregnada la colonia de otro hombre! No es tuya ni mía. Y si no es de Shiroyama Yuu, ¡¿de quién, entonces?! ¡¿Con quién me engañas, Kai?!

—¡Basta! ¿Estás escuchándote?

—¡Claro que escucho! ¿Y sabes qué es lo que escucho? Te escucho a ti diciéndome mentiras, ¡otra vez!

—¿Mentiras? ¡¿Qué mentiras?! —Impaciente, Tanabe se pasó una mano por el cabello—. No puedo creer que ahora involucres en tus locuras a Yuu; dime cómo obtuviste su número.

—La otra noche, mientras te duchabas, lo saqué de tu móvil —reveló, luciendo una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Qué, te asusta que pudiera tomar otro número además del suyo, como el de un tal Takanori? ¿O quizá el de Akira?

—Esto ya es el colmo. —Kai se apartó dos pasos, levantando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y negando con la cabeza—. No voy a tolerar éste comportamiento otra vez. Escúchame bien, Takashima, comienzas a comportarte como el adulto que eres o esto se termina.

—N-No lo dices en serio —pronunció con evidente temor. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que Yutaka lo llamaba por su apellido, y sólo ocurría cuando se enfurecía de verdad.

—Es muy en serio.

—Lo sabía —afirmó indignado y dolido—, ya no me amas. Nunca me amaste de verdad. Y ahora utilizarás esto como excusa para abandonarme. Te irás con él, ¿verdad? Buscarás a Shiroyama.

—¡Por Dios, Uruha! Yuu está casado y tiene una hija. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Eso no es impedimento. ¡Él es hombre! Es atractivo y convive contigo prácticamente todos los días.

—¡Mierda! ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que dije?

—¡Estás dejándome!

—¡Estoy dejándote porque me tienen harto tus celos desmedidos!

Agitados, permanecieron en silencio. Kouyou lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ojos rojos y pupilas desorbitadas, tan enojado que se marcaban las venas de su cuello y sienes. Yutaka no creía estar en mejores condiciones.

—Yo creo… —continuó con voz temblorosa—, creo que es mejor tomarnos un tiempo. De esa forma, quizá aún podamos salvar algo del amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos.

Las facciones de Uruha se relajaron, mostrando una expresión triste y desconcertada. Bajó la mirada, afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza, como si emitiera el permiso que Tanabe necesitaba para abandonar el departamento esa noche.

Henchido de angustia, así como de determinación, Yutaka bajaba las escaleras dos escalones a la vez. Se detuvo en un descansillo, desfallecido, para desajustarse la corbata y desabotonarse los primeros botones de la camisa. Necesitaba aire con desesperación. Necesitaba que el dolor en su pecho desapareciera, y el elevador no le proveería del tiempo para siquiera recomponer su temple.

Se apoyó con una mano en la pared y la otra se hundió en su cabello, enredando algunas hebras entre los dedos para jalarlas con fuerza medida.

—Se ha… terminado… —susurró, sintiendo la calidez de las lágrimas cortarle las mejillas, abriéndole la piel hasta el mentón, y el dolor escalar desde el pecho hasta llegar a la cabeza en forma de punzadas dolorosas, latientes al ritmo del corazón.

El sueño que alguna vez tuvo, aquel que inútilmente intentó continuar alimentando con promesas vacías y la unión de sus cuerpos en un acto carente de la calidez y el fuego que un día los hizo creerse únicos en el mundo, terminaba por desmoronarse.

Nada quedaba más que el tizne maloliente por la desconfianza, la inseguridad y el miedo.

Se incorporó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano. Despidiéndose de la tóxica relación que sostenía con Uruha.

No miró atrás; cuando puso un pie en el primer escalón que se mostraba frente a él, se precipitó hacia abajo, golpeándose contra escalones y paredes, provocándole un dolor agudo aun cuando se había hecho un ovillo para resistir la caída. La pared de un descansillo lo detuvo luego de eternos segundos rodando. Permaneció inmóvil y adolorido, cortesía de algunos huesos rotos, contusiones y heridas sangrantes. El sonido de su respiración errática y forzosa y el silbido agudo en sus oídos era todo lo que escuchaba.

Se mantuvo despierto el tiempo suficiente para ver que alguien bajaba las escaleras y se detenía junto a él, hincándose para acariciarle el cabello, causándole la punzada de dolor más grande que hubiera sentido jamás.

—No te preocupes, Tanabe. —Con dificultad, el suave y cálido susurro de Kouyou penetró en sus oídos, ocasionando una reacción en cadena dentro de él, removiendo sus sentimientos y empujándolo a un nuevo llanto silencioso—. No llores. Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre.

La inconsciencia lo arrastró hacia una profunda oscuridad.

 

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Como es mi costumbre, un final inconcluso(?).
> 
> No creo necesario tener que explicar la relación del título con la historia, ¿verdad? La misma se sobreentiende.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
